Augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. AR is related to the more general mediated reality (MR) concept, in which a view of reality is modified, rather than augmented by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing the current perception of reality. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a completely simulated one.
Augmentation is conventionally in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as current and external sports scores on TV during a match. With the help of advanced AR technology, e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition, the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally manipulatable. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
Research explores the application of computer-generated imagery in live-video streams in order to enhance the perception of the real world. AR technology includes head-mounted displays and virtual retinal displays for visualization and building of controlled environments, enabled by sensors and actuators.
See-through glasses are an existing technology, which comprise: an electro optic device; and a pair of transparent glasses, which project a given display screen seen with the user's eyesight, as if it were a real display screen in the real world with a focal length at infinity, so the display images can be seen, although it is positioned at a close proximity to the eyes. Since see-through glasses screen to each eye separately, the image displayed can be very realistic 3 dimensional holography. Since the color black is seen as transparent in the see-through glasses, because black does not return light, objects within a black screen are insulated and are seen normally as they exist.
Total Immersion is an augmented reality company whose D'Fusion technology uses the black frame feature to merge real time interactive 3D graphics into live video sources.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a wearable solution that also overcomes the limited applicability of augmented reality systems to preserve realism during movements of the user/observer, and thereby enable more realistic and resourceful integration of virtual and real elements in the user's environment.